Magic Knights vs The Forces of Evil
by PK-GamingDrew
Summary: When Star and Marco go to a convention that there school is invited to Star meets two girls much like herself. Thing begin to get strange when an earthquake occurs and the three girls are teleported to another world. Now they must protect all universes and the Pillar as the Magic Knights. Rated T because of battles
1. Rise of the Magic Knights part one

**Disclaimer! I do not own Star vs the forces of evil or Magic Knight Rayearth!**

**Stars POV-**

I sigh as I headed back to Marco's house.

It's been about a week since my best friend, Marco Diaz was kidnapped by this guy named Toffee and I was forced to destroy the magic wand.

Thankfully, me and Marco were fine and the magic wand didn't seem damaged.

I later learn that Toffee was an old enemy of my mother when she was still a princess and that half of the star on the wand was missing.

So yeah, that was a heck of a day and a half.

Once inside, I head up to my room and go to my Inter-dimensional Mirror to contact my mom and ask her a few things.

"Call mom" I say into the mirror.

Once the call gets through I see my moms face in the mirror.

"Hello Star, is everything alright?"

"Yeah mom, everything is alright. It's just I've been wondering."

"Yes Star?"

I pause before asking what I wanted to ask.

"How exactly did you encounter Toffee for the first time?"

She pauses before answering.

"Well, it starts off like this."

**_Flashback Start-_**

"Back when I was still a princess, around the age of 17, the Septarian known as Toffee had tried to take over Mewni by overthrowing our family."

"If he had successfully taken over, Mewni would have fallen into chaos and the people would have lived in fear."

"He had challenged me to fight him in combat, it was a long battle and Toffee was certainly a skilled fighter."

"But in the end, I was victorious."

"Once he was defeated I severed his middle finger and he was exiled for attempting to conquer Mewni."

_" Toffee, you shall now be exiled for attempting to conquer Mewni and bringing fear to the people!"_

"Toffee had a look of pain and anger on his face when he made his statement."

_" You may think this is over Princess Moon, but know this, I will return!" _

_**Flashback End-**_

"After that, I was certain I was sure we'd never have to worry about him again. But now I'm not so sure."

I was surprised, Toffee had tried to over throw our family, not only that but mom had defeated him in combat, this didn't exactly surprise me as I have been told that she is a excellent fighter.

I thought this information over before asking her something else.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think he'll cause anymore problems?"

She pauses again before answering.

"That I do not know. But be careful,okay Star?"

I nod

"Okay mom, I'll be careful!"

"Thank you dear. Now I've got to a meeting."

"Okay, bye mom."

Once she hangs up I sigh and head to my bed to lay down, knowing I'd have some trouble falling asleep.

There was a reason for this, recently I've been having weird dreams.

Most of the time they were about me being surrounded by flames, others there was a giant, were-wolflike silhouette with yellow eyes and a red glow surrounding it.

I quickly shake off these thoughts and head towards my beds.

Before I could reach it however, someone knocked on my door.

I sigh and head to the door to see who it is, once I open the door I smile as it's Marco.

He looks excited as he speaks.

"Star! Guess what? There's a convention that is being hosted for three different schools and our school is one of them! "

I was instantly excited

"Wow really!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, good to know, when's the convention?"

"On Friday"

"Sweet! That's three days from now!"

"Anyways, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing much, just finish out homework and maybe play some video games."

"Alright, I'm good with that"

**Three days later, at the convention**

**Stars POV-**

"Wow, look at this place!"

I was surprised, this place had as much space as the castle! Not to mention there at least 800 people here!"

I was very excited to say the least

"Alright so you remember the plan for today?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and answered

"Yup!, walk around and explorer try to meet new people and don't break any thing!"

"Right! See you in two hours Star!"

"See you laster Marco!" I shout as he heads off to the game area at the convention.

I sigh

As of recently I have been wondering, if Marco and I could be... something more, I knew it was silly and that it probably wouldn't work out, I was Princess from one dimension and he was an ordinary guy from another.

I mean, yeah he's my best friends, but how would my parents react? They probably wouldn't let me date him.

I didn't realize it but I had started to wander while in my thoughts.

_THUD!_

"Hey!"

"Sorry!"

While in lost in my thoughts I had ended up crashing into someone.

In front of me was a girl around my age. She's about 2 inches taller than me with long straight azure blue hair and eyes, wearing a uniform like outfit that seems to be in perfect condition, with a gold bangle on her right wrist that has blue tear drop symbol on it.

The most surprising thing about her though were blue tear drop symbols on her cheeks.

I had never seen cheek marks like hers before, was she from Mewni as well?

"I am so sorry about that! I was thinking to myself and I wasn't paying attention!"

She sighs before responding.

"It's alright I guess, please watch where you're going though, I don't want to get my uniform dirty."

After stating this she looks me over, like she's inspecting me.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

We look at each other for a minute before speaking.

"My name's Star Butterfly, yours?"

My name is Aqua Moonfish, it is nice to meet you Star."

The next few things I noticed about her were the air of authority around her, her posture, and the way she spoke. She seemed to be a bit on the mature side and probably didn't have much fun.

"Excuse me, is there room in this conversation for one more person?"

We both turn around and face the person who spoke to us.

In front of us was another girl around our age. She was around an inch shorter than me, had short green hair being held up by a hair piece with matching green eyes with glasses. She's wearing a light pink under shirt with a green one over top of it, blue shorts, white socks, light gray shoes and a golden amulet with a green gem on the inside and matching wings on the sides of it.

The most surprising thing about her, were the green wing cheek marks on her face.

Okay, this was getting confusing. Why were there more people from Mewni on Earth?

"Hey, the name's Star Butterfly, what's yours?" I ask her.

She smiles before answering.

"My name is Sky Dove, it's nice to meet you Star."

Aqua then introduces herself

"My name is Aqua Moonfish, it is nice to meet you as well."

"Thank you Aqua."

"So uh, what's with your cheek marks? Are both of you from Mewni as well?"

However, before they could answer me the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?!" One person yells.

"An earthquake?!" Another yells.

Before anything else can happen a bright light appears and I black out.

**That's a wrap for the 1st chapter of this story! So some of you might be confused as to why I am writing this. Well, I am writing this for the Super Robot War Union X-Over that EvaShinobiKaiserKnight is working on. Be warned this is the 1st time I'm writing a character like Star, so her personality might not be 100% correct. Anyways, this PK-GamingDrew:Omega signing out!**


	2. Rise of the Magic Knights part two

**Disclaimer! I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or Star vs The Forces of Evil and Aqua Moonfish and Sky Dove belong to EvaShinobiKaiserKnight! **

**Stars POV-**

I groan as I open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I muttered as my vision slowly began to clear, once I could see properly I saw that I was in a grassy hill-like area that had some trees to the south and to the north an ocean that had floating pieces of land above it with crystals.

I also discovered that I wasn't alone.

Those two girls from before were with me. Aqua Moonfish and Sky Dove there names were right?

I quickly shake myself out of my thoughts and try to wake them up.

"Hey are you okay? Wake up!"

Sky wakes up first with Aqua not far behind.

"Huh?" Sky groans as she begins to wake up.

"Where are we?" Aqua asks as she regains her senses a bit quicker than Sky does."

"That's a good question." I reply as I check my bag and see what things I have in it.

"Why are you checking your bag?" Sky asks confused.

"To see what things I have in it so I know what we'll need to get."

Aqua nods

"Good idea we should do the same thing."

Once we finished checking our bags we found that together the three of us had:

Our cell phones, but they didn't work for some reason, our wallets, and our school Id's.

So, we basically didn't have anything that could help us survive out in the wild.

Well, I actually had my wand but that was damaged and I didn't want to try and use it in a situation like this.

"Great, now what do we do?" I groan as we were basically stuck in a strange place (probably another world that hadn't been discovered yet) and had no way to get back to earth.

When things didn't seem like they could get any worst a rustling sound began to come from the bushes by the forest.

"What's that rustling sound?" Sky asks in alarm.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." I say as I quickly take a fighting stance.

A second or two passes and a man steps out of the bushes.

The man was at least an inch shorter than Sky. He wore strange white robes with some gold and purple on them. He had pale skin, teal green eyes, whitish purplish hair, elf like ear, and seemed to have a horn on the center of his forehead.

"Who are you?" I yell as I didn't know if we could trust this person.

"Do not be alarmed, I am not here to fight. I am Master Mage Clef and I am here to assist you." He says.

"Assist us?" I ask.

"What do you mean by that?" Aqua asks

"Why are we here?" Sky asks.

"You are here because we need your help. This land is known as Cephiro and it and all of it's inhabitants are in danger."

"Whoa slow down. Why is this place in danger and why do WE of all people need to save it?" I ask in a surprised tone.

"My apologies, allow me to start at the beginning."

**Flashback-**

"Not so long ago Cephiro was a peaceful land under the protection of The Pillar."

**A view of a part of Cephiro with flowers, hills, and many different creatures roaming**

"The Pillar is a magical sanctuary that keeps threats from other worlds out of Cephiro."

**A view of the inside of a sanctuary with white walls with golden lining and a ball of light at the center**

"However, an evil being by the name of Lord Phantom had managed to slip through and take control of a section of Cephiro now known as The Dark Zone."

**An image of a man wearing a dark blue hooded robe with a black mask covering his face, wielding a staff with a black crystal inside it**

"Now, Cephiro is in chaos and people are hiding in fear."

**A view of people running away in fear from strange monsters that are attacking**

"However, a prophecy was foretold stating that 3 beings known as the Magic Knights would appear and save us all."

**An image of 3 female ****silhouettes with swords facing against Lord Phantom**

**Flashback End-**

" I have reason to believe you three are those beings."

"So let me get this straight, you think WE are these "Magic Knights" that are supposed to save this land?" Asks Aqua not quite believing what she's being told

"I don't get it, why US of all people." I ask

"I am not sure, however I do know how I am to assist you."

"Really? How are you going to help us?" Asks Aqua with a bit of sass.

"I must grant you your armor and unlock your magic." Clef explains.

"Wait, I already am able to use magic."

"While it is true that I can sense magic within you, it is not the same magic you will be using." Reveals Clef.

"How so?" I ask.

"The magic you will be using is base around an element."

"Really? Elemental magic?" Asks Sky in surprise.

"You've heard of this type of magic?" I ask surprised

Sky nods

"Yes, elemental magic is known as the most powerful form of magic where I'm from. However, it was only known to be a myth." She explains.

"How are you going to unlock this magic then?" I ask confused.

"Follow me, I have a ritual setup to unlock your power." He says as he walks into the woods.

With no better ideas at the time we followed him to where he was heading.

**The Dark Zone-**

A young man, around his early 20's with pale skin, elf ears, white hair and red eyes wearing a black uniform like suit with a purple cape and gold shoulder pads was kneeling in front of a throne.

"Lord Phantom, I have received news that the Magic Knights have appeared in Cephiro."

On the throne was none other than Lord Phantom himself

"So, the heroes have appeared."

"Yes sir and it appears that the Mage known as Clef has gotten to them."

"So, Mage Mage Clef tries to resist the inevitable. Raimon you are to capture him and bring him to me, he knows the location of the Rune Gods."

Yes, sir I will not fail you." Raimon says as he teleports away.

"Soon, the Rune Gods will be mine and all of Cephiro shall be under my rule.

**With Clef, Star, Aqua, and Sky-**

While walking to the Ritual location Aqua, Sky, and I got to know each other.

Aqua is a princess who comes from a world known as Lagia. She has a strong sense of justice, and won't stand for any wrong doings, however, it seems she can be a bit uptight and strict. Her bangle is also Magical like my wand and can be used to do spells.

Sky is a princess who come from a world called Fantasia. She is kind and believes that there's always a peaceful solution. Her amulet is also like her Aqua's bangle and my wand. as it can also be used to cast spells.

"We've been walking for almost 25 minutes how far is this ritual site?" Asks Star.

"It's just beyond this bush." Responds Clef.

Once they move past the bush they are in front of a area made of stone with 3 circles. One red, one blue and one green.

"Okay so what do we need to do?" I ask.

"The three of you must stand in the colored circles." Answers Clef.

"Okay, who goes in what circle though?" Asks Sky.

"Star you go into the red circle, Aqua you go into the blue circle and Sky you go into the green circle." Clef Answers.

We go into our respective circles and Clef stands in front of us. He then places his staff in front of the circles and the gem inside it begins to glow.

The circles we were inside glowed their respective colors, as the circles glowed our outfits began to change.

Sky now wore white armor with gold parts over her clothes with white boots that went up to her ankles and a white gloves with a green gem in the center of them.

Aqua wore a similar outfit with white boots that went up to her calfs and gloves that have a blue gem in the center instead of green.

Finally, I wore the same outfit as them, only my boots went up to my knees and my gloves had a red gem in center of them.

"Wow" I breathed.

"I have unlocked your elemental power, however you must learn your attacks as your magic grows stronger." Clef says seriously.

"Okay, so now what?" Asks Sky curiously.

"Now you must acquire the ore known as Escudo."

"Escudo? I've studied many different ore's and I've never heard of that ore before." Aqua says confused.

"There is a perfectly logical explanation for this Miss Aqua." Clef begins "Escudo only exists in this world and can only be found here because of our lack of contact with other worlds. However, it is extremely hard to find."

"Well that's just great, how are we suppose to finds it?" I ask.

"Thankfully, I know where to find it, I shall lead you to where it is hidden." Clef says.

"Well what're we waiting for?" I ask "We should head out right now so we can get there as soon as possible!"

"Agreed" Clef says "The sooner we get to the Escudo, the better chance we have of not being captured."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that Mage Master Clef." Says a new male voice.

We turn to see a man with elf like ears, white hair and red eyes wearing a strange uniform.

"Raimon!" Yells Clef in anger, it seemed like Clef knew this man and by the looks of the situation he wasn't a good guy.

"You might've found the Magic Knights, but you won't be able to stop Lord Phantom, soon all worlds will be under his control."

This wasn't good, if we were captured who knew what would happen.

"Miss Star" whispers Clef, I'm going to give you three the map that has the location of the Escudo ore and I then want you to run."

"Are you crazy? What about you?" Sky whispers back.

"I'm going to stall for time so you three can get away."

I hesitate for a moment, he was the only one of us who knew how to get to the Escudo and without him we wouldn't know what to do next. However, I knew that if we didn't run or were captured we probably wouldn't survive.

"Okay." I whisper.

"So you're going to surrender?" He asks.

Clef then looks at him before firing an energy blast from his staff.

This causes Raimon to fly backwards, Clef then tosses me the map and we head further in to the forest.

**Clef's POV-**

As the young girls do as I instructed Raimon is back on his feet, and is glaring at me.

"So you choose to fight." Says Raimon, this isn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes and you will not win, the Magic Knights save not just our world, but all worlds that your Master wishes to conquer.

Raimon smirks

"You truly are a fool then, you're still weakened from awakening their magic and yet you challenge me." He then pulls out his sword from its holster and it glows a dark red color. He then charges at me.

I quickly use my staff to create a light shield to protect myself, his sword hits the shield and flies out of his hand. I then use my staff to hit him with another energy blast.

I then approach him slowly, prepared to capture him and take him back to the mage guild for questioning.

This proved to be an error as he hits me with lightning magic that makes me go flying into a tree. As I hit the tree I begin to lose consciousness.

"_I hope I've given them the time needed to escape_." I think as I go fully unconscious.

**And that's a wrap, sorry this one took so long had lots of stuff to do so what did you guys thinks? Sorry if the first fight in this story was not that good I'm still learning. So until next PK-GamingDrew signing out!**


	3. Star Butterfly: The Magic Knight of Fire

**Disclaimer! I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or Star vs The Forces of Evil! Aqua Moonfish and Sky Dove belong to EvaShinobiKaiserKnight! Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Raimon's POV-**

I approached Lord Phantom's throne. I knew that I had successfully captured Clef which was the main objective. But those girls had managed to get away.

Once I was in-front of the throne I speak to my master and teacher.

"Lord Phantom, I have captured Mage Master Clef as you ordered, he is trapped in an magical sphere that can only be opened by you."

I could tell, despite his face being covered by a black mask and a dark blue robe, that he was pleased.

"Good, and what of the Magic Knights?"

"They managed to get away, however, they're only teenage girls, and they've only just had their magic unlocked. They are no threat to your plans."

I assumed that my master wouldn't think twice about this. However, he seemed to be thinking about something. I knew better than to bother him while he was in thought, so I patiently waited for him to tell me what he was thinking.

After about a minute, he spoke.

"Raimon, send a Shadow Beast after those girls, we cannot assume those girls aren't a threat."

"Yes, Lord Phantom, I already know what Shadow Beast to send after them."

"Good."

With that, I leave my masters presence and head towards the area where the shadow beasts are located. The shadow beast I had in mind for this mission was a were-wolf shadow beast with black fur, dark green eyes, and silver armor to protect it.

"Alright Shadow Wolf, lets see how you do against those girls.

**With Star, Aqua, and Sky...**

**Star's POV-**

After running for about 20 minutes we stop to catch our breaths.

I-I think we are safe for now." I gasp out as I fall to my knees, out of breath.

"O-Okay, now what?" Asks Sky, who is also out of breath.

"F-First off, we should figure out where we are." States Aqua who is already back on her feet.

"Right." I say getting back up and looking around. A minute later I spot a village in the distance.

"Guys! Over there, look!" I say, pointing in the direction of the Village.

"Alright! A village, maybe we could find out where we are and find out more about the Escudo!" Sky says excitedly.

"Yeah, once we're there we could probably find an inn to stay at and get cleaned up a little bit." Says Aqua, wanting to get clean.

We head in the direction of the village for about 4 minutes before reaching a sign that says "Welcome to Evergreen Village" and you can tell why it's called that. All around the village there are trees, flowers, bushes, and grassy fields. It sort of looked like a park instead of a village.

"Wow, this place is amazing." I say as we explore the village, it sort of reminded me of the flower fields back home.

I stop walking as A frown makes its way onto my face.

I don't know how long we've been here, but I'm sure Marco has noticed I'm missing. I'm not even sure I'll see him, mom, dad, or even Glossaryck again.

A feeling of determination suddenly overcomes me.

I couldn't give up just because we were in a new world with no way out, I _wouldn't_ give up. With this newfound determination I start walking again.

Once we found the inn we walk inside and see that there aren't that many people there, we walk up to the front and ask lady in the front how much it would cost to stay here.

"You don't have to pay to sleep or have a meal here."

This surprises us since you usually have to pay to sleep and eat at an inn.

"Thank you ma'am." I say as she hands us a key to a room with the number 11 on it.

Once we find the room we head inside to see that the room had 3 beds inside, along with a bathroom with a shower inside it.

"Alright, we should all get showers. Aqua, you go first, then Sky, then I'll get one, okay?

Aqua and Sky nod their heads and thank me while Aqua heads into the shower.

About an hour and a half later, once we all got a shower, we head down to the dining hall for dinner. Once we reach the dining hall we take seats near each other and get our food, which consisted of chicken, corn, and broccoli.

After eating we head to our room and head to bed.

**About half an hour later-**

We heard the sound of something breaking and screaming.

We all rush out of our rooms and head to the lobby of the inn to investigate.

Once we reach the lobby, we are shocked to see a were-wolf with black fur, dark green eyes, and silver armor holding the lady who was sitting at the front by her throat.

"Hey! Put her down!" I yell as I try to tackle the were-wolf.

This causes the were-wolf to drop the lady, who Sky manages to get a safe distance away from it.

I knew that I needed a plan to get out of this one, I look around and see a big hole in the wall, probably how the were-wolf got inside the inn and start to run outside where people couldn't get hurt.

Once outside, I look for something I could use as a weapon. After looking around I see a spear that had been discarded and pick it up and point it at the were-wolf.

The were-wolf then charges at me with its sharp claws out, ready to rip me to pieces. I manage to dodge it and manage to stab it in the side with the spear.

The were-wolf howls in pain as it manages to slice me in the side with its claws and make me drop the spear. Now defenseless I began to panic as the creature began to slowly advance towards me.

Just as I though I was done for Sky jumps at the were-wolf and tries to distract it long enough for me to get away.

This however, only angers it. It then proceeds to grab Sky by the throat and lift her into the air.

This angers me, I might not've knowns Sky or Aqua that long. But Sky was technically the youngest of us by three months.

"Hey! Leave. Her. ALONE!" I yell in anger, this is when I begin to have a red glow around me. At first I didn't know what this was, but then I remember what Clef told us.

"**_The magic you will using is based around an element."_**

"So this is my elemental magic." I whisper as I feel the magic around me.

It's then when I realize something, I don't know where these words came from but when I thought them, I just shouted them.

"Fire Arrow!" I yell as a arrow made out of fire appears out of my hands and hits the were-wolf, causing it to disappear into purple smoke.

As it disappears into smoke my vision goes blurry as I pass out. I could faintly hear the sound of people rushing towards me and Aqua calling out my name in concern.

**The next morning-**

I awoke groggily the next morning, I had a headache and my side hurt. I go to feel my side when I feel a sharp sting when I touch it.

"You're awake I see." Says a voice. I look up to see a young man who seemed to be some sort of doctor.

"You gave everyone quite the scare when you passed out. Thankfully you'll be fine, you just need some rest."

"W-Who are you?" I ask with a tired voice.

"My name is Doctor Evans, I'm the doctor here in Evergreen Village." He explains.

"Is everyone else okay?" I ask in concern.

He nods his head.

"Thankfully, everyone just had bruises from the attack. You should be fine, your side's just going to be sore for awhile. Anyways your friends want to see you, do you want me to let them in?" He asks.

I nod my head and he walks towards the door and opens it, Sky and Aqua then walk through it and sit on the chairs by the bed.

"A-Are you okay, Star?" Asks Sky nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I scared you guys like that." I apologize.

Aqua sighs.

"Star, that crazy and risky. Why'd you charge at a were-wolf like that?"

I look at her before answering.

"Because if I didn't that lady could've. been hurt."

" I know, just try to be more careful, okay?"

I nod my head and Doctor Evans comes in.

Okay let Star rest here for another night and you three will be ready to go.

"Okay, thank you." Says Aqua, she and Sky then leave the room.

I then turn to look at Doctor Evans and ask " By any chance do you know where we could find Escudo Ore?"

Doctor Evans looks at me in shock before asking "Why are you looking for Escudo?"

"We were given a task to accomplish and to do so we need to find Escudo." Is all I said.

He sighs and says "It's rumored that there's Escudo Ore inside a cave that's about two weeks from here on foot to the west. It's very dangerous however, so you'll need to be careful I'd recommend heading to Granite Village next, you can buy weapons such as swords, bows, and staffs there."

I nod and say "Thank you."

He nods his head and leaves the room. Leaving me to myself to think.

**The next day-**

Once I was fully healed; Aqua, Sky, and I were ready to head to Granite Village. Thankfully the villagers here gave us supplies for the journey so we'd be fine for awhile.

"Alright, next stop Granite Village! I yell excitedly

Little did we know, what would happen on the way there...

**And that's a wrap! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy with stuff! Until next time, this is PK-GamingDrewOmega signing out!**


	4. Aqua Moonfish: The Magic Knight of Water

**Disclaimer! I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil or Magic Knight Rayearth, those are owned by their respective owners.**

**I also do not own Aqua Moonfish and Sky Dove, they belong to EvaShinobiKaiserKnight. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Star's POV-**

It's been about a day and half since we left Evergreen Village. We are currently searching for Granite Village and so far we're about a few hours away from there according to the map that was in the supplies that the villagers from Evergreen gave us.

"Okay, just a few more hours before we reach Granite City." I say with a bit of exhaustion in my voice. After all, we've been traveling for 3 hours on foot without rest.

"Uh Star, maybe we should take a break it's getting dark and you're exhausted." Says Sky, noticing I seemed tired.

"No way! We only have to go a little bit further before we are there." I say, not wanting to stop just yet.

Aqua then looks at me with her hands on her hips. "Star, you know just as well as we do that monsters and wild animals roam at night, do you really want to tempt fate by continuing."

I look at her and sigh, she was right, there were many dangerous creatures at night and it would be too dangerous for us to continue. Especially since I was still getting used to using my fire magic.

"Alright, lets set up camp for the night and we'll continue tomorrow.

With that we begin setting up camp with the supplies we were given.

**Meanwhile int the Dark Zone...**

**Raimon's POV-**

I could hardly believe it, that girl had managed to use fire magic and defeated Shadow Wolf despite not having any kind of training. Honestly, I was impressed.

However, I knew that Lord Phantom probably wouldn't be. As such I was prepared to face the consequences for my failure.

I then head into Lord Phantoms throne room and get into bowing position.

"Lord Phantom, I regret to inform you that Shadow Wolf was destroyed by the Fire Knight." I say with regret in my voice.

I couldn't see his face as I was bowing, but I could tell that he was in thought.

"Rise Raimon." He says in a calm voice. Doing as he says, I rise to my feet and look at my mentor and leader.

"It is true that Shadow Wolf was defeated however, you can use this as a learning experience so that you can become a better general."

I nod my head and say "yes Lord Phantom"

"Good to see you understand, now prepare to send another shadow beast after the Magic Knights. Perhaps one that can resist fire?"

I nod m head and go to the area where the shadow beasts are located and, once again select one to go to battle against the Magic Knights. Looking I see just the shadow beast to do battle with them.

"Shadow Firebird, it is time to do battle against the Magic Knights." I say as Shadow Firebird flaps its wings.

**Back with Star, Aqua, and Sky...**

**Aqua's POV-**

Once we were done eating, we opened up our sleeping bags and climb inside them. When we were settled in we began to sleep.

However, I had to wonder. "What would my parents think of this?" You see, the people of Lagia were very strict and believed in following the rules in order to keep the peace. This did have its flaws however, as some laws restricted the peoples freedom. Some of the people in Lagia believed that more freedom was needed in order to truly have peace.

The people within the Royal Council however wanted to keep things the way they were, since everything _seemed _to be just fine. However, now that I look at how things are; I now know they just want to keep the power to themselves.

This just raised the question "How would I begin to change things?" Since any attempts at changing the laws had to be passed through both my family AND the Royal council the chance of it working were quite slim.

Deciding to stop thinking about this for now, I look to see that both Star and Sky were both asleep now. I then begin to close my eyes and head off to sleep as well.

**The next morning-**

When morning came, Star, Sky, and myself packed the supplies in the bags and we continue our journey to Granite Village. We came to a stop however, as Star looked into the sky above us noticing something.

"Hey, do you girls see. that?" Asks Star.

Sky then looks up at where Star was looking "Yeah, it kind of looks like a bird... A fairly large bird that's coming right for us!" She yells as she ducks to the ground. Star then pushes me to the ground as the giant bird just misses hitting us.

We then get up and Star tries attacking the giant bird "Fire Arrow! She yells as her attacks hit the birds wings. However, this didn't harm the bird whatsoever, it only made it mad. It then fired flames out of its wings.

"It's no good! That must be a firebird!" Yells Sky. This wasn't good, if this was a firebird then fire magic wouldn't work on it.

Not knowing what else to do, I try to lead it away from Star and Sky since Star was the only one with their elelment magic and Sky knew more about magical creatures than either of us.

"Aqua! What are you doing!?" Yells Star in shock.

"I'm going to lead it away from you! Try and get to Granite Village!" I yell as I ran for about 5 minutes the firebird was following me as I ran to a stream of water. I then dodged the firebird and fell to the ground. "_At least the firebird won't get Star or Sky" _I thought as I noticed that I was glowing the color blue.

"_This is my elemental magic." _I realize as a thought comes to my mind. However, the firebird was coming straight towards me, without a second thought I use my new magic.

"Water Dragon!" I yell as water blast out of my hands and forms a dragon that strikes the firebird, turning it to disappear in purple smoke.

Once that was done with I begin to breath heavily, exhausted from the use of my magic. I knew that in order to get the hang of it I'd have to train. Once I regained my breath I go look for Star and Sky.

**With Star and Sky-**

**Stars POV-**

"_I hope Aqua's okay_." I think as Sky and I continue searching for Aqua.

"Star! Sky!" I hear a familiar voice yell. Turning around, we see Aqua running towards us clearly happy to see we were alright.

"Aqua!" Yells Sky happily, running towards her and hugging her. I'm not that far behind Sky doing the same thing.

"Thank goodness you're okay." I say hugging her.

"Thanks, now which way to Granite Village?" Asks Aqua

I then look to the map. "According to the this we're about 30 minutes from the village." I say.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get going!" Says Sky excitedly heading towards the direction of the village.

Aqua and I look at each other and sigh, as much as she was a pacifist, she was definitely and adventurer.

With that said, we head towards where Sky was running and try to catch up to her.

**And this chapter's a wrap! What did you think? Also, sorry it took so long to upload, I'v been working on my Deviantart page. Anyways, this is PK-GamingDrew signing out!**


	5. The battle in Granite Village

**Disclaimer! I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or Star vs The Forces of Evil those belong to there respective owners!**

**I also do not own Aqua Moonfish or Sky Dove, they belong to EvaShinobiKaiserKnight! Let's begin the chapter!**

**Star's POV-**

About an hour after Aqua defeated that strange Firebird, we arrived in Granite Village. The village looked like a typical village that had houses made of stone, a blacksmith's forge near the edge of the town,a an inn, and a well at the center of the town.

Another fact about the village was that it was surrounded by a stone wall, possibly to protect it from monsters or any other threat.

The first thing we did was go to the Forge to see if we could get some weapons made for us so we could search for the Escudo Ore. Thankfully, among the supplies the villagers gave us was the currency here in Cephiro which is known as Ceph.

Ceph is in the form of coins and according to what we were told how much Ceph is worth depends on the color of the coins.

Bronze Ceph is worth $1, Gray Ceph is worth $5, Silver Ceph is worth $10, and Gold Ceph is worth $20.

In total, we had 5 gold Ceph, 5 silver Ceph, 4 gray Ceph, and 10 bronze Ceph. Which meant, in total we had $200 total in Ceph.

When we reached the Forge we saw a tall man with black hair and brown eyes who looked to be in his 40's with his hair greying with age.

"May I help you?" He asks in a deep voice with a tone that clearly didn't tolerate any foolishness.

With a nervous gulp, I answer.

"Yes, we'd like to know much it costs to purchase weapons, such as swords, bows, and spears." I say in as calm a voice as I could at the moment, this guy unnerved me alot.

As for why we were getting a bow and a spear, well Sky surprisingly had skill in the use of using a bow and Aqua was trained in how to use a staff or spear in combat. So, it was decided we'd get a sword for each of us, a bow for Sky, and a spear for Aqua.

He frowns at me before answering.

"Well, a sword costs $50 each, a bow costs $20 each, a spear costs $30 each, and arrows cost $4 each says the man."

We look at each other before I answer him

"Thank you, that's all we needed to know."

With that, Aqua, Sky, and myself walked out of earshot and view where we had a discussion about what we should do.

"This isn't good girls, we won't be able to get all the equipment we need!" I say in a quite voice that had a hint of panic in it.

"Well, you could get a sword, I could get a spear, and Sky could get a bow." Says Aqua.

"Yeah, accept if Sky runs out of arrows she won't have any way of defending herself!"

"Aqua thinks for a moment and realizes that I'm right and sighs.

"Alright Star, what should we do? Asks Aqua.

I think for a moment before answering.

"Lets see if anyone is willing to hire us for a short period of time."

With that, we split up and began looking for temporary jobs that would pay us.

**Meanwhile in the Dark Zone...**

**Raimon's POV-**

I had just gotten the report that the Magic Knights had destroyed Shadow Firebird. This told me two things. 1. The Magic Knights were stronger than they appeared to be and 2. I'd need to send a stronger Shadow Beast after them if I am to be successful.

However, I'd need to get Lord Phantom's permission in order to do this since all Level 2 and higher shadow beasts were off limits without his permission. On that line of thought however, I decided to go with another idea I had.

I then walked to the throne room and bowed to Lord Phantom.

"Lord Phantom, I regret to inform you that Shadow Firebird was destroyed. However, there is something I wish to test, with your permission of course."

Lord Phantom looks at me before answering me.

"Go on Raimon, I'm interested in what your plan is." He says in a calm voice.

"What I suggest we do is send the strongest Level 1 shadow beast after the Magic Knights. If it's destroyed we send level 2 shadow beasts after them, if it succeeds the Magic Knights won't be a problem anymore. If we fail however... we'll have to send stronger Shadow Beasts."

Lord Phantom appears to ponder on this for a moment before answering.

"Yes, this plan seems to have been well thought up, I approve of this plan Raimon. Send the strongest level 1 Shadow Beast after them and we will see how it goes from there."

"Thank you, Lord Phantom, I will do so right now." With that, I bow and leave the throne room and head to where the Shadow beasts are kept.

Once there I find the Shadow Beast I'm looking for.

"Shadow Armordillo Beast, it is time to test your might against the Magic Knights."

With that said the Shadow Armordillo beast opens it eyes to reveal they're glowing red.

**Meanwhile, back with Star, Aqua and Sky...**

**Aqua's POV-**

I groan as I fall face first onto the bed at the inn we're staying at. I had worked as an assistant to a Clothes Tailor for 3 hours and made $30 in Ceph and I was currently waiting for Star and Sky to meet up with me.

Suddenly, the door opens and in walk Star and Sky looking just as exhausted as I was.

"What did you guys do and how much did you make?" I ask tiredly.

"I worked at a florist shop and made $25." Says Sky.

"I worked at a Library and made $25 as well." Says Star

"So, in total we've made $80 in Ceph, combined with the $200 we already have, we have $280 in Ceph.

"This is gonna take a while, isn't it?" Star groans as she falls face first on the bed, just as I had done.

Just as I was about to answer her, a loud noise outside made all of us go rigid.

"What was that?" Asks Sky in a nervous tone.

"I'm not sure, but it probably wasn't good." Says Star as she gets up and heads out of the room to see what's happening outside.

"Star! Wait up!" I yell as I follow after her.

"Oh dear." Says Sky as she follows after the both of us.

When we get outside, we see that a building had collapsed and that there was another monster, this one looked like a giant armadillo with a metal shell and glowing red eyes.

"It must be another monster!" Yells Star as the Armadillo beast turns into a ball and rolls at us at fast speeds.

We barely get out of its path before it crashes into the stone wall that surrounds the village.

"I'm going to use my fire magic on the monster, keep it distracted!" Yells Star.

Sky and I nod and distract the monster for her.

As we kept the monsters focus on us it didn't notice that Star was sneaking up behind it.

"Fire Arrow!" Yells Star as she fires her attack at the monster, only for the shell to neutralize it and for the monster to turn to her.

"Hey! Stay away from her! Water Dragon!" I yell as water blasts from my hands and hits the shell, causing cracks to appear the creature then turned back over to me.

This got me thinking, if Star and I continued to attack the shell with our Fire and Water attacks...

Star seemed to have the same though process I did as she fired another Fire Arrow at it and once again it turned to her. The second time I used Water Dragon on the shell, it cracked even more and broke into pieces.

"Star now!" I shout as it turned to me one final time. Star used Fire arrow one last time and when hit the monster, it turned into purple smoke.

Once the monster was defeated, Star and I fell to our knees breathing heavily. Eventually we looked to see the villagers clapping and cheering. Sky rushed over,asking if we were okay. We nod our heads as she helps us up.

"What's going on over here?" A familiar deep voice asks.

We look over and see it's the Black Smith from earlier and he looked surprised.

"Well, that monster attacked the village and Aqua and I stopped it using our elemental magic." Says Star, not understanding why he's surprised.

"Do you by any chance know Mage Master Clef?" Asks the Black Smith

I nod my head

"Yes, he's the one who sent us to find the Escudo ore." I answer.

"I see, I'm guessing you were at the forge earlier to see if there were any weapons you could use to help you on your journey."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Asks Star just as surprised as me and Sky were.

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself, my name is Reginald. I'm the towns blacksmith as you know. I know Mage Master Clef, he asked me to have 3 swords made for the Magic Knights."

"It's nice to meet you Reginald, my name's Star." Says Star with a smile.

"Hello, my name's Sky." Says Sky.

"I am Aqua" I say in a serious manner. After all, this was official business

"An honor, please come with me and we'll get the weapons you need ready."

With that, we followed him to the Forge and he gave each of us a swords, I got a spear, and Sky got a Bow with 15 arrows.

Once we received our weapons we headed back to the Inn and we rested for the night. In the morning the village thanked us as prepared to leave.

"Hold on!"

We turn to see Reginald rushing over to talk to us.

"What is it Reginald?" Star asks concerned.

"I know where you need to go next. You must go through the Woods of illusions to get to Mana City. There you will find those who can teach you to use your magic more efficiently. However, the Woods of Illusions will test your will with your worst fears."

I nod in understanding.

"Thank you for this information Reginald."

With that, we leave Granite Village and head to the Woods of Illusion wondering wondering what we'd see in there.

**That's a wrap! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with other things. Anyways this is PK-GamingDrew:Omega signing out!**


	6. Sky Dove: The Magic Knight of Wind

**Disclaimer! I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil or Magic Knight Rayearth. Those belong to there respective owners. I also do not own Aqua Moonfish or Sky Dove, they belong to EvaShinobiKaiserKnight.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Sky's POV-**

It's been a day and a half since Star and Aqua defeated that monster in Granite Village. So far we're halfway to the Woods of Illusions, which according to Reginald, will test us with our worst fears.

Aqua thinks that the woods have some sort of magic surrounding them which cause anyone who enters to hallucinate. This leads to one problem however.

We have no way of preventing the Woods from making us hallucinating.

While I have my amulet, Aqua has her bangle and Star has her wand for one reason or another, they weren't working. Not to mention Star doesn't have her wand on her since it's at where she's staying.

Both Star and Aqua believe it's because we're in a dimension that has different magic from what we normally use.

On the thought of magic I can't help but frown. Star and Aqua have both unlocked their elemental magic, meanwhile I have barely done anything.

"Hey Sky, are you okay?"

I jump before realizing that it's just Star. I look and see she's looking at me with concern.

"_sigh_ I'm fine, it's just... you and Aqua have both unlocked your elemental magic, meanwhile I've barely done anything to help you guys. I can't help but think that maybe I'm not suppose to be here."

Star looks at me with sadness before responding.

" Sky, don't say that. If you didn't belong here you wouldn't have been summoned. Stop doubting yourself, only by believing in yourself will you succeed."

I look at Star before smiling and answering.

"Thanks Star, I think that helped a little."

"No problem Sky. Now lets catch up to Aqua."

I smile, but I couldn't help but continue to feel slightly down still.

**Meanwhile in the Dark Zone...**

**Raimon's POV-**

I couldn't but feel slightly agitated. Those blasted girls had destroyed the strongest Level 1 Shadow Beast! The good news however was that I now had permission to send Level 2 Shadow Beasts after them.

I thankfully didn't have to report to Lord Phantom since he saw the defeat of Shadow Armordillo as well. The bad news on the other hand was that if this Shadow Beast failed, I'd be letting Raible handle the Magic Knights.

I had nothing against Raible, but I was the one put in charge of eliminating the Magic Knights and I did not want to fail.

As I made my way to the place where the Level 2 Shadow Beasts were kept I knew just the creature to send after them.

I then made my way to the Shadow Beast I wanted to send.

"Alright Shadow Knight, you're going to take down those 3 girls once and for all."

Despite it's appearance of knights armor, it was actually a creature made purely of magic on the inside.

It would also be the Magic Knights downfall.

**Star's POV-**

As we continued are way to the Woods of Illusions I couldn't help but worry about Sky.

Eventually, it began to get dark out, so we set up camp for the night. Sky would set up the tent, Aqua would collect fire wood, and I would get the food ready.

Once we were done doing that, I started the camp fire and we ate our food.

"So, how far until we reach the Woods of Illusions?" I asks Aqua

"Well, according to the map, we've got an hour and a half until we reach the woods when we wake up tomorrow. Assuming that we don't run into any problems." Says Aqua.

"Well that's good to know."

We then hear something coming from the West of us.

Sky looks at the both of us nervously.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, right?" She asks us nervously.

'No, you're not." I say as I grab my sword from my bag. "I'm going to check it out, Aqua, Sky, keep an eye on things here okay?"

Aqua and Sky both nod as I head to where the noise came from.

**Aqua's POV-**

I look to where Star had gone and couldn't help but wonder if her going alone was a good idea.

After all, splitting off was never a good idea in this kind of situation, especially since we had no idea what was up ahead.

I then look at Sky, who had grabbed her bow and was holding it, prepared to fire it at where Star has gone.

"Sky, whatever you do don't fire the bow until you're sure you won't hit Star, okay?" I say quietly.

She looks at me and nods.

With that we hear Star running this way with some sort of creature that looks to be a suite of armor running after her.

**Star's POV-**

I look around where the noise came from but don't see anything, I then wondered "What was that noise?"

That was when I heard the noise again.

It was coming from right behind me.

I slowly turn around and see it, a creature that looks to be a suite of armor with a red glow coming from where the eyes usually are and strange symbols on the shield, elbows, knees, and chest plate.

I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to take this thing down on my own, so I decided to try get some help from Sky and Aqua. After all, Aqua and I managed to defeat the last creature by using our magic to crack its armor. Why wouldn't that work again?

**Sky's POV-**

I aim my bow carefully and wait for Star to run pass so I could hit the creature. I knew that my kingdom was never much for war, but after what I'd seen I knew that there wasn't much of a choice.

The creatures that served Lord Phantom were dangerous and needed to be stopped!

I then see that I had a shot at the creature's chest and fire my first arrow. However, the creature uses its shield to block the arrow. But my arrow does hit the symbol on the shield, causing it to dissolve into purple mist.

I only had 14 arrows left, so I needed to make them count.

I fired another arrow, this one hitting the left elbow causing its left arm to dissolved, before I could fire another arrow, the creature grabbed Star!

I knew that I needed to hit the creature in the chest to finish this. So I took the risk and fired my third arrow at the creatures chest.

It hit and the creature dissolved into purple mist, but I ended up slicing Star's leg as well.

"Star! Are you okay?!" I yell in concern as I run over to her to see how bad the injury is.

That's when I feel it, the same as when Star and Aqua needed it most I felt my element magic and instantly knew how to use it.

With instinct I gently place my hand on where the arrow had sliced Stars leg and said the words as if I had said them many time before.

"Winds of Healing!" I shout as energy came from my hand and sealed the slice on Stars leg shut.

"Sky, you did it! You unlocked your magic!" Star says excitedly.

"I did, didn't I?" I say with a small smile.

"Yeah, you did pretty good Sky." Says Aqua smiling.

With that Aqua and I helped Star to her feet since her leg felt numb and we went to our camp site and headed to bed so we could go through the woods of Illusions tomorrow and get to Mana City.

** Okay that's a wrap on this chapter, I took some time to decide how this chapter was going to go and decided this was the best way to do it.**

**Anyways, this is PK-GamingDrew signing out!  
**


End file.
